Stoner63
The Stoner 63 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Stoner 63 in campaign is always found with an Extended Mag. It can be found at the beginning of the level "Redemption" underneath the side of the crashed Huey (with a Reflex Sight, Extended Mag and full ammo), and rarely from fallen friendly NPCs. During the second part after diving to the underwater base, Sgt. Drew can be seen holding it , and the player can take it from him with friendly fire. It can be highly useful, though it does not appear in the second part of the level, and has a slower rate of fire than its multiplayer incarnation. It has the ability to gib. Multiplayer The Stoner 63 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other light machine guns before it can be bought, requiring total to be spent before unlocking this weapon. It has a high rate of fire and low/moderate recoil, yet possesses a rather small 30-round magazine like the HK21, therefore many players use Scavenger and/or Extended Mags with this weapon. Also of note is that due to the Stoner63's 40 damage and very high rate of fire, it kills quicker than most other weapons in Black Ops (save for the ASP or Python at max firecap, the Skorpion at close range, and weapons with Dual Wield), especially at long range. These features, coupled with its decently low recoil makes it ideal for close-to-mid range combat, and performs very well if burst-fired for long distances. It is worth noting that the Stoner63 is a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore game modes. The Stoner 63 is a poor choice for point-blank ranges, as in close quarters the weapon has sub-par hipfire accuracy. However, this can be mitigated with the Steady Aim perk. Unlike all other LMGs, the Stoner63 enters ADS in a quarter of a second, which is the same ADS speed as most assault rifles and some SMGs. Attachment wise, the Stoner63 has a very limited selection of them, even among the other LMG's. Extended Mags is one of the most popular and useful due to it partially alleviating the small magazine by bumping it up to 60 rounds per mag, instead of 30, and overall is usually the most useful attachment. Optics are a questionable choice on the Stoner63, due to the iron sights being very sharp and clear. Players should stay far away from the Infared Scope, as it is a horrible choice on almost any gun, as it increases the recoil, signifigantly imposes tunnel vision on the user, and is overall hard to use. The ACOG Scope is also a bad choice, as while the recoil of the Stoner63 is not too high, it blocks out a large portion of the screen, and provides little benefit. When it comes to the Reflex and Red Dot sights, they are both useful, but questionable choices. If the player finds the iron sights to be a bit too bulky, the both optics are great at giving a very clear sight picture, and it's all up to personal preference on which one the player chooses. Overall, the Stoner63 is a powerful LMG in almost any situation. With a high rate of fire, good damage, low-ish recoil, and a fast reload speed, the Stoner63 can fill the gap between Assault Rifle and LMG, and it is a very well-rounded choice for most players. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Infrared Scope Gallery Stoner63 BO.png|The Stoner63 Stoner63 Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights Stoner63 Reload BO.png|Reloading the Stoner63 Stoner63 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Stoner63 Stoner63 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Stoner63 ELITE Stoner63.png|Render of the Stoner63 with an extended mag BO1BetaStoner63.JPG|The Stoner63's beta menu icon (note the bipod) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Stoner63 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *Its pickup icon shows its bipod unfolded. *The iron sights are set for 300 meters. *The player's left hand clips through the receiver in third person. *The Create-A-Class picture is missing its charging handle. *Despite being a magazine-fed gun, it ejects belt links. *In Create-A-Class 2.0, it is held by the character model as though it were an assault rifle rather than a light machine gun, further hinting at the Assault Rilfe-like abilities of the Stoner63. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Light Machine Guns